


[翻译][Gotta Keep Quiet]保持安静

by picketfence



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick需要保持安静。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译][Gotta Keep Quiet]保持安静

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotta Keep Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377928) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 
  * A translation of [Gotta Keep Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377928) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx). 



> Thanks Synnerxx for the excellent fic and the SWEET permission:)
> 
> 这里是原作者的注释~  
> 汤不热脑洞系列：Ashlee举办了一个派对并且邀请了Patrick过来，而Pete在和他见到彼此之后就不得不捂着Patrick的嘴操他了，因为Ashlee和Bronx以及其他的客人们都在另一个房间里。
> 
> 译者按：超级香的一篇小短肉，这个作者我也爱得不行，推荐她其他的文章！肉不香都是我的锅！

Pete进入了Patrick。他把他压进了衣柜里的布料当中，Patrick喘息呻吟，摇摆身体以迎合Pete不顾一切地用力插入。

“安静点儿！你声音太大了！”Pete骂了一句，一只手摸上来然后盖住了Patrick的嘴。 

Patrick半张着眼看向他，在他的手掌下面粗喘。每当他身上的人做了些正确的事时，他总极度渴望被允许大声喘息。被Pete捂着嘴的感觉很奇怪，但恐惧占得更多， 因为他知道他们现在所做的一切都错的离谱。

Ashlee，甚至Bronx都正在隔壁的房间庆祝Ashlee的生日，而她的丈夫和她丈夫最好的朋友却在衣橱里做爱，仅仅是因为他们没法把手从对方的身上拿开。

Pete变本加厉，甚至操得更狠。Patrick知道他的后背将会因为那些架子而满是淤青，但现在他并不在乎，他就要高潮了。他射在了Pete手里，又湿又热，一塌糊涂，呻吟声被Pete的手掌蒙住。 

Pete呻吟起来，轻咬着Patrick的下巴轮廓然后到达高潮，在Patrick体内射精。软下来后他们慢慢地离开了对方身体，Pete也移开了盖在Patrick的嘴上的手。 

“我们真的应该停止再这么做了。”Patrick轻声说。他把Pete从他的身上推开起身整理衣服，尽量地遮盖住高潮时留下的污迹。

“但我们不会停。”Pete耸耸肩，并不着急整理他自己的。

Patrick叹了口气，但没有试图反驳。他知道那是真的。他们不会停。他出去继续着那个派对并试图把他的罪恶感埋藏到那些虚假的微笑之后。


End file.
